A variety of metal catalysts have been proposed for use in processes for dimerizing chlorine-containing fluorocarbons, for dehalogenating halogenated fluorocarbons, for hydrofluorinating halogenated hydrocarbons and for hydrodehalogenating halogenated fluorocarbons (see e.g., PCT Publication No. WO 95/05353 for dimerization examples and L. E. Manzer et al., Adv. Catal. (39) pp. 329-350 (1993) for examples of the other listed processes). The catalysts proposed include catalysts involving combinations of cations. Typically these materials are prepared by depositing a soluble salt of the metal on a support, e.g., silica, alumina and carbon. While this method does provide a combination catalyst, the support material and the material deposited thereon are not uniformly dispersed. Techniques such as coprecipitation which rely upon physical characteristics of individual components (e.g., solubility) also typically yield non-homogeneously dispersed products due to differences in physical and chemical properties of the components. There is an interest in developing means for more homogeneous dispersion of components of multiple cation catalysts which can be used for dimerizing, dehalogenating, hydrofluorinating and hydrodehalogenating halogenated hydrocarbons.